A Day at the Beach
by missmaggiemalfoy
Summary: While at the beach, Kurt finds that Blaine can be very distracting.


A cool breeze blew out over the ocean and softly back to Kurt Hummel's face. He could smell the salt, taste the scent on his tongue. He closed his eyes and let the roar of the waves envelop him as they pounded at the shore.

Kurt was lying on his back on a plush white towel in the sand. It was summer here and, under the same vast blue sky and miles away, it was also summer in Lima. He'd needed to get away from that small town, away from the stress of his friends and New Directions which was, unsurprisingly, not taking a break for the summer. Kurt could still hear Rachael Berry's insane blabbing and Quinn Fabray's constant complaining, even sitting here by the sparkling Atlantic Ocean.

Apparently this South Carolina air was getting to him because he could actually hear Mercedes Jones having diva drama as if she were right beside him. Sitting up on his towel, Kurt pulled off his purple Ray-Bans and scanned the nearly deserted beach. His eyes finally rested on his phone, gently nestled in the sand beside him. He must have accidentally dialed Mercedes, and she must have been ranting for minutes without realizing that he wasn't listening.

"Mercedes," he sighed, pressing the phone daintily to his ear and watching the waves crash. "Slow down. You need to breathe, darling."

"Kurt!" Mercedes shouted, making the pale boy rolled his eyes and held the phone slightly away from his ear. "How can you tell me to calm down at a time like this?"

"Alright," Kurt pressed two slight fingers to his temple. "Tell me again what's happened to get you so riled up," he said, putting emphasis on the last two words.

"Fine," Mercedes huffed and began. She'd talked for eight straight minutes (with 'hmm's and 'ahh's from Kurt in the appropriate places) when Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, rolled out a towel and plopped down beside him. Mercedes's sassy voice faded out of Kurt's head- as did all sound and knowledge and common sense- when he took in the sight of Blaine. The smirking boy was wearing pale pink Capri shorts and a white V-neck (Kurt noticed that his arms were slightly bulging under the sleeves). He had on those hot pink sunglasses that Kurt loved, and his tousled hair was still wet from the hotel shower; he'd stayed behind for a quick run while Kurt went ahead to the beach.

"Hey," he mouthed silently, taking off his glasses. Kurt blushed and grinned at him. Blaine took his free hand and laced their fingers together. Blushing an even deeper crimson, Kurt shook his head.

"Stop," he mouthed back, laughing and holding the mouthpiece away from his face so that Mercedes wouldn't hear. She was so caught up in her drama, though, that she took no notice of it. She was also oblivious when Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's tiny waist.

"Blaine!" Kurt whispered fiercely, but his breath caught when Blaine began rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back, massaging his shoulders. "No, you can't…"

He trailed off because Blaine was now sitting behind him, breathing on his neck. Goosebumps prickled under Kurt's white cotton shirt, and Blaine laughed quietly, leaning into his boyfriend's ear.

"Am I distracting you?" He breathed, and he let the tip of his tongue gently graze Kurt's earlobe.

"Oh my God!" Kurt exclaimed in surprise. Blaine laughed against his neck and Mercedes paused.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" She asked suddenly. But Blaine was already back at it. He swung himself around, so that he was straddling Kurt, and softly pushed him back down in the sand.

"Mercedes," Kurt muttered as Blaine kissed his jaw. "I can't," he breathed as Blaine sucked at little areas of his throat. "I have to go!" He shouted as Blaine's hands began roaming hungrily over his entire body.

"Kurt! Oh, hell no," Mercedes laughed loudly into the phone, "I know you are not blowing me off to go get wit' ya little Jewfro of a boyfriend! I have juicy gossip here, and you haven't been listing at all, have you? Oh, I know you're there, Blaine! The three of us will discuss when the two of you get back! I hope you're being responsible though, Kurt. Be safe!" Mercedes yelled jokingly and hung up her phone.

The boys didn't hear a word of it, though. Kurt's mouth was on Blaine's, open and searching. He was on top of Blaine, fists wrapped in the older boy's curls. Blaine tasted the salt on him, and Kurt tasted the sweat left from Blaine's run and the shower. The breeze rolled over them, ruffling their hair and the sand around them as the tide changed and the waves reached their intertwined feet.


End file.
